kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paxadorans
Were you looking for Paxadora, the location in which Paxadorans reside? The Paxadorans are an alien species that lives on a planet known as Paxadora. In terms of physical structure, Paxadorans are nearly identical to humans, except they generally have slightly higher physical limits. They are notable for their need to split into variants to survive. Paxadorans can be born from humans or other Paxadorans. Full-Blooded Paxadorans Full-blooded Paxadorans are by far the most common type of Paxadoran. These are born from other Paxadorans, and possess natural instincts that human-borne Paxadorans do not, such as how to split into variants. Full-Blooded Paxadorans generally require less variants to stay in peak physical health than Human-Borne ones. Human-Borne Paxadorans Human-Borne Paxadorans are much less common that Full-Blooded Paxadorans. These are born from humans, and must learn how to split on their own. At a certain age (all recorded ages being between 5 and 11), a Human-Borne Paxadoran is diagnosed with an illness called "Paxiosin". The only way for Paxiosin to be cured is for the Paxadoran to split, and the illness can be deadly if the Paxadoran does not split. They generally require more variants than Full-Blooded Paxadorans. Paxiosin Paxiosin is the disease that human-borne Paxadorans must endure through to split. The cause of Paxiosin is a buildup of a substance known as "Shadow Glop" in the Paxadoran's body, due to a lack of splitting into variants. The only known solution for Paxiosin is for the Paxadoran to split into variants, as it releases Shadow Glop from the Paxadoran's body - however, splitting too much will cause the growth of a Shadow Variant. Variants Variants is a basic need of Paxadorans, just like the basic needs of other species (e.g. food, water, shelter, etc.) Appearance-wise, they come in all shapes and sizes, but they all see the Paxadoran that split into them as a parent. Variants from the same Paxadoran also tend to see each other as siblings, no matter how different they look from each other. Without Variants, the bodily functions of a Paxadoran will gradually slow until the functions simply stop, a disorder known as Paxiosin, killing the victim. Shadow Variants When a Paxadoran splits, they give off Shadow Glop as excess matter. This Shadow Glop, once enough is generated, is able to form into its own entity, a Shadow Variant. Shadow Variants, unlike other variants, seem to live for the sole purpose of trying to kill the Paxadoran that "split" them into existance. They usually do this by attempting to kill off their "siblings", which will inflict (or possibly re-inflict) the Paxiosin disorder on the Paxadoran. It should also be noted that should a Shadow Variant be killed, all the normal variants of that Paxadoran will also be killed due to the Shadow Variant being composed of matter from its own siblings. This will also indirectly kill the Paxadoran from sudden and lethal escalation in Paxiosin. Suffixes Paxadorans often use suffixes to differentiate each other. Below is a list of a few of the suffixes. * -Stew is used to describe a Paxadoran. It can also be formally used to describe a leader or ruler. * -Ko is used to describe a Paxadoran variant, especially the eldest. * -Say is used to describe a friend. This is not exclusive to Paxadorans, and can be used to describe friends that hail from species other than Paxadoran. * -Zo is used to describe one to be honored. Unlike most suffixes, -zo sometimes replaces the last letter of one's name. * -Senpai is used to describe one in a higher class or rank. In function, it is basically identical to the Japanese suffix -senpai. * -Soop is used to describe one in a lower class or rank. * -Conio is used to describe a pet of the canine family. Trivia * Although the idea of Paxadorans is original to Krazy-Stew, the original story of the Paxadorans portrayed them much differently than they are now, mainly due to the original story having a different author than Krazy-Stew himself. Many changes were made from the original story to the current Paxadorans. Such changes include... ** ...Paxadorans were originally intended to be the inhabitants of an eighth continent on Earth, rather than their own planet. As such, they were originally normal humans, and not aliens. This was changed to explain the existence of variants. *** Paxadorans also originally spoke English as a result of living on Earth, and only spoke Paxadoran on rare occasions, even to each other. This was changed when Paxadorans received Paxadora, to where Paxadorans usually speak Paxadoran, only speaking English on rare occasions. ** ...Krazy-Stew was originally a human who became a godlike being that created the Paxadoran race and watches over them all, at the cost of his right leg. In its place, he wore a prosthetic leg. This was changed due to the religious beliefs of Krazy-Stew himself. *** However, in current stories, his right leg is still missing. This time, though, his leg is replaced by a mechanical one, rather than a prosthetic. *** Krazy-Stew also originally had a female friend named Grief who was transformed from human into a godlike elf being, at the cost of her left eye. It is unknown as to why Grief has not appeared outside the original story, but it is likely due to her being a character of the original story's author, rather than Krazy-Stew. ** ...The Paxadorans were originally rivals with an elven continent, ruled by Grief. This idea was scrapped as a result of Paxadora becoming a planet, rather than a continent on Earth. Notable Paxadorans * Krazy-Stew, the First Paxadoran. His shadow variant is Shadow Krazy. ** Krazy-Stew's name is pronounced "Crazy Stew". * Hipr-Stew, the First Paxadoran's younger brother. His shadow variant is called "Siko". ** Hipr-Stew's name is pronounced "Hyper Stew", while Siko is pronounced "Psycho". * Rinmaskus-Stew, a rival of The First Paxadoran. His shadow variant is Shadow Rinmaskus. ** Rinmaskus-Stew's name is pronounced "Ring-mask-us Stew". User-Created Paxadorans :To see the form for creating a Paxadoran, go here. To create a Paxadoran, go here. *Kurraka-Stew, founder of the Blue Moon Research Facility. He has several Shadow Variants, but his first one is called "Lost". Category:Paxadora Category:TheKrazyStew Category:OCs